


Silenciosa Devoción

by yunnmello



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, ¿Sabías que la única persona que tenía la oportunidad de vencer a la muerte hoy reposa bajo tierra? Ya no es posible, querida. Nunca lo fue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenciosa Devoción

**Author's Note:**

> **Un one-shot crack que espero les guste :)  
> **

_\- Cissy, Cissy, Cissy –recuerda que esa voz le decía con burla -¿por qué no le olvidas ya, a ese misterioso joven que te roba el sueño? Ese hombre, Lucius Malfoy, pide tu mano y todos vemos su unión con agrado._

 **I**

El frío invernal se cuela a través de sus cortinas. La ventana, abierta de par en par, permite el ingreso del aire con libertad, erizando la piel de sus descubiertos pálidos brazos. Sus labios, secos, entreabiertos, sienten cada cálida exhalación huir de su interior. Finas gotas de agua salada se escurren a través de sus mejillas de porcelana y su rostro muestra una mirada hundida en la desesperación.

Se mantiene inmóvil como una muñeca en una estantería. Lo único que demuestra que se encuentra con vida es su respiración lenta y entrecortada que mueve su pecho cada cinco segundos. Sin contar ello, nada indica que aún esté consciente. Sus cabellos rubios cubren parcialmente su cara; sus secas manos se encuentran una sobre la otra, reposando en sus piernas.

Anhela su llegar, pero no sucederá. Admira la capacidad de llenarle que tenía esa presencia. Hoy solo siente su ausencia.

* * *

\- _Es inverosímil el hecho de que un hombre como él te amé y tú le desprecies repetidamente. ¿No te parece bastante lo que te ofrece? ¿O acaso deseas los brazos de otro mago? Te lo advierto, Cissy, si llegas a decepcionarme al escoger un marido, como lo hizo ella, jamás te lo perdonaré._

 **II**

Mira con desesperación la puerta principal, esperando las noticias sobre aquel incidente. Su rostro muestra una ansiedad incontrolable. Entrelaza los dedos de sus manos con rapidez, deseando disolver ese sentimiento que carcome su interior, en vano. Muerde su labio constantemente. Escucha un llanto de bebé en la lejanía, tarda en identificar que ese sonido sale de los labios del niño dormido a un lado de ella.

Su hijo, Draco Malfoy, descansa en una cuna de madera. Sus ojos enrojecidos no cesan de lagrimear, chantajeando. Intentando expresarle a su madre la necesidad de tacto que requiere, mas ella no lo toma entre sus brazos. Espera una noticia.

Una fatal noticia.

Escucha el potente sonido del timbre expandirse a través de la casa. Se levanta gracias a un impulso desconocido y corre, olvidando sus modales, hacia la puerta, abriéndola con celeridad. Sus ojos, llenos de miedo, se cruzan con unos grises que le miran con descomunal tristeza y decepción. También con rabia.

\- _Mi señor ha muerto_ –escupe el hombre, susurrando.

Ella omite la sonrisa que luchaba por relucir en su rostro. Siente un inmenso alivio al escuchar esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente. Permite a sus pulmones recibir nuevamente aire. Relaja su interior, deleitándose con el sabor de una victoria.

\- _Fue asesinado al rebotarle la maldición asesina. El bebé lo mató._

Narcissa intenta no reír. Suena inverosímil que el mago más temido de todos los tiempos haya sido vencido por un niño, cuando no había caído a manos de hechiceros peligrosos, como Dumbledore. Sin embargo, entendía la gravedad de la situación para la familia. Tendrían que idear una excusa –una muy creíble excusa –para evitar perder su posición de poder ante la sociedad.

\- _Todo ha terminado, querido. Debes ir a ducharte y dormir plácidamente. Nos espera una larga semana, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos._

\- _Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Lo único que me hace sonreír es que la sangre sucia esté muerta, al igual que Potter._

Se detiene su corazón un segundo, sintiendo como la esperanza que había creado se desploma al escuchar esas palabras. Palidece. Su boca se encoge y sus ojos se abren de par en par.

\- _No puede ser_ –susurra tan quedo que Lucius no logra distinguir el murmullo.

Se da la vuelta con rapidez, evitando que su esposo note ese gesto de dolor en su rostro. Con fragilidad, aprieta su puño y lo coloca sobre su corazón. Su pecho se sofoca. Sus ojos ansían derramarse sobre tez. Sus piernas pierden fuerza. Huye de la sala y se dirige a la alcoba sin mediar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, su interior se desploma.

* * *

 _\- Dobby –susurra ella con tristeza, apareciendo el elfo a su lado con obediencia -, necesito que investigues si se realizará conmemoración alguna por la muerte de los Potter._

 **III**

Maquilla sus ojos de gris, admirando su desesperanza en ellos. Siente como la humedad se alimenta de su fortaleza, notando un brillo anormal en sus pupilas. Sonriendo tristemente, colorea sus labios de un rosa apagado. Su cuerpo no cesa de temblar. Alisa su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente sobre su cara, cubriendo su mirada.

Está lista para partir.

Pasada la media noche, se desaparece de casa. Su marido duerme plácidamente en la cama, ignorante del hecho de que su esposa no se encuentra a su lado. Su hijo descansa en su habitación, sonriendo de lado gracias a sus imaginaciones nocturnas. El único sonido existente es el tic tac de los diversos relojes alrededor de la mansión.

Con timidez entra al edificio frente al que se materializa;. Sus pasos, temblorosos, la llevan hacia el piso correspondiente. Su cuerpo se enfría, a pesar de la capa negra que porta. Sus ojos miran hacia el piso, con miedo. El cielo en sus ojos se nubla de desesperación cuando decide abrir la manija de la habitación, alzando la vista.

El suelo se abre a sus pies, mostrándole el abismo hacia su infierno. Se quiere morir con él. Susurra unas palabras llenas de desesperación, gimiendo por lo bajo.

Los presentes, admirando al centro de la habitación con una mueca consternada, algunas de pie, otras sentadas, viran para observarla. No la identifican, dándole alivio a la mujer. Vuelven a su tarea, dirigiendo sus miradas vacías hacia los ataúdes.

Narcissa Malfoy camina con lentitud hacia el centro de atención. Nota una opresión desagradable en el pecho. Sus latidos se aceleran, llenos de desesperación y negación. No quiere verlo, sin embargo debe hacerlo para convencerse a sí misma de la inutilidad de mantener su silenciosa devoción. Para lograr superar ese deseo escondido entre los vestigios de su juventud.

Se asoma, reconociendo al hombre envuelto en las blancas sabanas. Sus parpados cubren sus ojos, sin la protección del armazón que siempre usó. Su nariz respingada no respira y sus labios logran tener esa tonalidad rosa gracias a la vaselina usada para mantener el estado del muerto mientras se vela por su descanso eterno.

Derrama lágrimas etéreas. En algún momento se desplomará, destrozando su soltura en mil pedazos. Desea tocar su piel pálida, acariciar sus pómulos helados. Susurrarle las palabras jamás dichas y besar los labios jamás rozados. Ansia recorrer sus brazos con dulzura y revolver sus cabellos inmersos en la oscuridad de la noche. Un vidrio los separa.

 

" _¿Desde cuándo? Ni yo, que contengo estos sentimientos en mi ser, soy consciente de la fecha o el por qué. Sin embargo, recuerdo que cuando te miré por primera vez, sabía que eras especial tan solo al momento de admirar tu sonrisa._

 _Un día, de repente, volví a verte, después de salir de Hogwarts. Tus ojos oscuros me mostraron aquello que deseaba de un hombre: decisión, coraje, justicia… Desde ese momento quise estar a tu lado, dormir abrazada a tu torso desnudo, sentir tus manos acariciar mis pechos, relajado. Luchar tomados de la mano._

 _Era imposible. Lo que he deseado es un sueño más. Una frustración eterna._ "

 

Mira por última vez su rostro, sabiendo que jamás le tendrá, tan solo en sus nocturnas pesadillas. Nota que el hombre sonríe discretamente. Su mano sigue sujetando a la de una pelirroja que descansa a su lado. Incluso en la otra vida, la amará. A pesar de la muerte, Lily Evans no será abandonada por ese hombre que ella ansiaba. Lo acepta una vez más, con desolación.

\- _Descanse en paz, James Potter._

Se aleja y camina hacia un balcón que regala la vista de un jardín.

* * *

 _\- Bella, ¿tú crees que se logre, algún día, vencer a la muerte? El vacío en mi interior aumenta a cada instante. Anhelo recuperar a esa persona que un día perdí._

 _\- Cissy, Cissy, Cissy, ¿Sabías que la única persona que tenía la oportunidad de encontrar como vencerla, hoy reposa debajo de la tierra? Ya no es posible, querida. Nunca lo fue._

 **IV**

Mira la Luna. Con tristeza, deja caer una gota. Recuerda esa sonrisa que jamás obtuvo, derramando otra lágrima. Rememora esa voz que la inundaba de un profundo valor y respeto, creando una lluvia torrencial en sus pupilas, silenciosa. De vez en cuando vira hacia el ataúd. Siente su orgullo ser aplastado con cada sollozo. No le importa.

Se encuentra en territorio enemigo. Sabe que debe cubrir sus espaldas mas no le interesa. No encuentra el sentido de la vida al perder su presencia. Sin embargo, continuará. Este vivo o muerto, ¿qué más da? Aun sí James respira, jamás le tendrá.

Sea como sea, dicen que hay vida después de la muerte. Alza la vista, admirando el brillo de las estrellas. Sonríe con tristeza, esperanzándose un poco. No lo hará pronto, pues tiene una familia a la cual sostener, más que nada ahora, cuando deben enfrentarse a esos tribunales que intentaran culparlos de múltiples cargos cometidos en la guerra.

Sin embargo, sabe que un día lo volverá a ver.

Se retira de la sala con absoluto respeto, sintiendo un anhelo de reconocer el velo de la muerte muy pronto. Renacen sus fuerzas lentamente, caminando hacia una zona en penumbras llena de deseo. Quisiera descansar una noche más en brazos de Morfeo, para mirarlo, como siempre, en sus sueños.

\- _Cuando muera_ –piensa – _estarás ahí para recibirme. Ella no estará ahí, tampoco Lucius. ¡Oh, querido James! Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto. Más rápido de lo que puedes creer._

Desaparece, dejando ese callejón sumido en la nada.


End file.
